prowrestlingfandomcom-20200223-history
May 7, 2018 Monday Night RAW results
The May 7, 2018 Edition of RAW is a Professional wrestling television show of the WWE's RAW brand, which took place on May 7, 2018 at NYCB Live! at Nassau Veterans Memorial Coliseum in Uniondale, New York. This was the Raw after Backlash. Summary The Men's Money in the Bank Ladder Match has only just begun to take shape, but there may already be a frontrunner: Braun Strowman became the first Superstar to qualify in earnest for the make-or-break bout, defeating Kevin Owens in a qualifying bout that stemmed from a confrontation between the two Superstars in Raw's opening moments. In Owens’ defense, he came to Monday night with a legitimate gripe — apparently, he wasn't legal when he was pinned by Strowman in a tag team match at WWE Backlash — but KO overplayed his hand when he tried to strong-arm Raw General Manager Kurt Angle into automatically placing him into the Money in the Bank Match as a make-good. Angle sanctioned the qualifier instead, and Owens, realizing he was in over his head, attempted to finagle a count-out victory to send himself to Money in the Bank. He even stayed competitive after The Monster Among Men caught wise to KO's strategy. But when his last best shot — a Frog Splash — came up empty, Owens got desperate and Strowman got comfortable. The Gift of Destruction's second wind carried him all the way through Owens’ defenses (literally — he trucked KO three times outside the ring) and culminated in a Running Powerslam for the victory. At long last, Baron Corbin is smiling. After being humiliated by No Way Jose and Titus Worldwide last week, The Lone Wolf got payback against Raw's fun-loving contingent in a Six-Man Tag Team Match that paired Corbin with The Revival. Speaking of which, Dash & Dawson handled the heavy lifting fin the early goings, using their fine-tuned teamwor to wear down Apollo Crews and, later, a surging No Way Jose. Interference from Titus O’Neil and Crews threatened to derail the match, but a lurking Corbin played closer for his team, sending Crews over the top rope and scoring an under-the-radar tag that allowed him to administer the End of Days to an unsuspecting Jose. The good news for Sasha Banks is that Bayley finally supplied the backup The Boss needed to nullify The Riott Squad. The bad news is that it ended up doing little to help Banks win her Triple Threat Money in the Bank qualifier, as an astonishing last-gasp effort from Ember Moon denied Banks and Ruby Riott herself to send The War Goddess to Money in the Bank instead. Before The Huggable One came calling, however, the match was looking like Ruby Riott's to lose thanks to a combination of The Riott Squad's presence at ringside and an impressive performance by Riott herself that kept both Banks and The War Goddess in check. After Banks began to surge, The Riott Squad made their move, breaking up a pinfall and kicking off a beatdown that Bayley quickly arrived to nullify. With The Riott Squad otherwise occupied, Banks attempted to maneuver Ruby into position for the Backstabber that precedes the Bank Statement, only Moon reappeared with a sudden, two-for-one Eclipse that put Riott down for three — an effort that Moon rightfully described as "Skill, honor and heart." It might just be money as well. For the newer members of the WWE Universe, it might seem like Bobby Lashley appeared out of thin air the night after WrestleMania to stalling suplex anything that moved. But Raw provided an in-depth look at Lashley's competitive career — from his amateur wrestling successes to his reigns as ECW and United States Champion and a 15-2 stint in MMA — and, more tellingly, his personal life. In a sit-down interview with Renee Young, Lashley gave the WWE Universe a look at his upbringing, specifically his relationship with his three sisters. From the oldest sibling (who would chase him with a broom) to the youngest (whose retaliation to a little-brother prank from Lashley left the Superstar with a permanent scar), Lashley spoke glowingly of his family history, and though he promised “a lot of fun” for his “extended family” in the WWE Universe, he ended the interview with a personal message of love to his sisters. A couple of weeks ago, Chad Gable landed a surprise win over Jinder Mahal that left the former WWE Champion frothing with anger in the middle of the ring. Consider The Maharaja vindicated: Mahal defeated the former SmackDown Tag Team Champion in a rematch on Raw to snap his post-Superstar Shake-up losing streak. Despite a gutsy effort from Gable, Mahal thwarted the former Olympian with the Khallas, punctuating the victory with a post-match beatdown after Gable got into a minor scuffle with Sunil Singh. Unfortunately, the win wasn't enough to give Mahal what he really wanted: A slot in the night's third qualifying match for the Men's Money in the Bank Ladder Match. Despite the impressive display, Raw General Manager Kurt Angle flat-out denied Mahal's demand to be added to the match, much to the dismay of The Modern Day Maharaja... though Zack Ryder, who was in the room at the time, seemed pretty amused by it. Another week, another team dismantled by the freshly-formed (yet already menacing) alliance of Dolph Ziggler & Drew McIntyre. This time, it was Heath Slater & Rhyno, though the inaugural SmackDown Tag Team Champions did find a measure of success against Ziggler in the early goings. McIntyre changed the complexion almost single-handedly, feeding Slater into a superkick from The Showoff and knocking Rhyno off the apron, leaving The One-Man Band to suffer the devastating Zig-Zag-Claymore combo that has now given the team two decisive victories. If tonight is any indication, there will be many more to come. For weeks, it seemed like Elias had Bobby Roode's number. Now, between WWE Backlash and Raw, The Glorious One might finally be getting his groove back. Not only did the former United States Champion again cut off Elias mid-performance, he withstood an impressive effort from the musician and used Elias’ own momentum against him. After Elias got more and more frustrated over his inability to put Roode away, he got more and more aggressive in his attempts to score his third consecutive win over the former United States Champion, but it ended up being his undoing. When Elias paused his attack to talk trash, Roode gathered his strength and pounced with a Glorious DDT to land the win. And, given that Money in the Bank is approaching, The Glorious One made it clear that he hoped Raw General Manager Kurt Angle would take his victory into account when it came to sanctioning the next round of qualifiers. Seth Rollins claimed last week that he would be a “fighting” Intercontinental Champion. And, having held off The Miz in an instant classic to retain his prize at WWE Backlash, The Kingslayer put his money where his mouth was and issued an Open Challenge that was answered by Mojo Rawley in his first-ever appearance for Team Red. That Rawley came up empty-handed speaks to Rollins’ skills as champion, but the challenger certainly made the most of the biggest opportunity he's been afforded since the Superstar Shake-up. Rawley tried to capitalize on the champion's wear and tear with a full-court press, and he hung tough when Rollins began to rally. It was going to take an above-and-beyond effort from The Kingslayer to stop Mojo, and that's what he delivered, stopping Rawley's freight-train forearm cold with a trifecta of a superkick, Revolution Knee and stomp to win. Week One of the Open Challenge is in the books, but another fight lies ahead. The only question is with who. Curtis Axel & Bo Dallas officially cast The Miz aside last night, meaning the former Miztourage are finally their own leading men. Unfortunately, they still have a few things to work out. Despite their confidence, they were relatively easy pickings for “Woken” Matt Hardy & Bray Wyatt, competing for the first time as Raw Tag Team Champions. The titleholders were brimming with confidence from the jump — Wyatt turned his back on Axel to give the former Intercontinental Champion a free swing — and it turned out their faith in themselves was more than justified. Wyatt stopped an early run cold, and after dispatching a meddling Bo Dallas, he tagged in The Woken One to drop Axel with a double Sister Abigail. Wonderful. Whether Roman Reigns gets another crack at the Universal Title remains to be seen, but at least one avenue back to Suplex City has officially been closed off to the self-dubbed “uncrowned Universal Champion.” Reigns missed out on qualifying for the Money in the Bank Ladder Match on Raw, coming up short under Triple Threat rules after Finn Bálor capitalized on a bum-rush from a disgruntled Jinder Mahal. Up until then, however, Reigns, who was riding high off his victory over Samoa Joe at WWE Backlash, was firmly in control. Reigns powered his way into the advantage until the brawl spilled into the WWE Universe, where Sami Zayn and Bálor ganged up on him with a Helluva Kick over the barricade and a Coup de Grâce off of it. When Reigns fought his way back into the fray, he began to roll, landing a Superman Punch on Bálor after The Extraordinary Man missed on a Coup de Grâce. When The Big Dog revved up for the Spear, however, The Maharaja — apparently still smarting over Kurt Angle's refusal to add him to the match — appeared out of nowhere and yanked Reigns down to the mat. The shocked Reigns was easy pickings for a Helluva Kick from Zayn, who met his end when Bálor booted him into the turnbuckles and dispatched him with the Coup de Grâce to earn the victory. Given the recent controversies surrounding his matches with Lesnar, Reigns may well be the uncrowned champion. But the line to The Beast's throne is long, and he may have to take the long way to get to the top. All Bálor has to do, meanwhile, is climb. Results ; ; *Braun Strowman defeated Kevin Owens in a Money in the Bank Qualifying Match (13:40) *Baron Corbin & The Revival (Dash Wilder & Scott Dawson) defeated No Way Jose & Titus Worldwide (Titus O'Neil & Apollo Crews) (w/ Dana Brooke) (4:55) *Ember Moon defeated Sasha Banks & Ruby Riott (w/ Liv Morgan & Sarah Logan) in a Triple Threat Money in the Bank Qualifying Match (10:40) *Dark Match: The Authors Of Pain (Akam & Rezar) defeated ??? & ??? *Jinder Mahal (w/ Sunil Singh) defeated Chad Gable (4:10) *The Show (Drew McIntyre & Dolph Ziggler) defeated Slater & Rhyno (2:40) *Bobby Roode defeated Elias (10:25) *Seth Rollins © defeated Mojo Rawley to retain the WWE Intercontinental Championship (10:55) *Bray Wyatt & Matt Hardy defeated Bo Dallas & Curtis Axel (2:40) *Finn Bálor defeated Sami Zayn & Roman Reigns in a Triple Threat Money in the Bank Qualifying Match (15:30) Other on-screen talent Image Gallery Braun Strowman v Kevin Owens 5-7-18 RAW 1.jpg 5-7-18 RAW 2.jpg 5-7-18 RAW 3.jpg 5-7-18 RAW 4.jpg 5-7-18 RAW 5.jpg 5-7-18 RAW 6.jpg Baron Corbin & The Revival v No Way Jose & Titus Worldwide 5-7-18 RAW 7.jpg 5-7-18 RAW 8.jpg 5-7-18 RAW 9.jpg 5-7-18 RAW 10.jpg 5-7-18 RAW 11.jpg 5-7-18 RAW 12.jpg Ember Moon v Sasha Banks v Ruby Riott 5-7-18 RAW 13.jpg 5-7-18 RAW 14.jpg 5-7-18 RAW 15.jpg 5-7-18 RAW 16.jpg 5-7-18 RAW 17.jpg 5-7-18 RAW 18.jpg Jinder Mahal v Chad Gable 5-7-18 RAW 19.jpg 5-7-18 RAW 20.jpg 5-7-18 RAW 21.jpg 5-7-18 RAW 22.jpg 5-7-18 RAW 23.jpg 5-7-18 RAW 24.jpg The Show v Slater & Rhyno 5-7-18 RAW 25.jpg 5-7-18 RAW 26.jpg 5-7-18 RAW 27.jpg 5-7-18 RAW 28.jpg 5-7-18 RAW 29.jpg 5-7-18 RAW 30.jpg Bobby Roode v Elias 5-7-18 RAW 31.jpg 5-7-18 RAW 32.jpg 5-7-18 RAW 33.jpg 5-7-18 RAW 34.jpg 5-7-18 RAW 35.jpg 5-7-18 RAW 36.jpg Seth Rollins v Mojo Rawley 5-7-18 RAW 37.jpg 5-7-18 RAW 38.jpg 5-7-18 RAW 39.jpg 5-7-18 RAW 40.jpg 5-7-18 RAW 41.jpg 5-7-18 RAW 42.jpg Bray Wyatt & Matt Hardy v Bo Dallas & Curtis Axel 5-7-18 RAW 43.jpg 5-7-18 RAW 44.jpg 5-7-18 RAW 45.jpg 5-7-18 RAW 46.jpg 5-7-18 RAW 47.jpg 5-7-18 RAW 48.jpg Finn Bálor v Sami Zayn v Roman Reigns 5-7-18 RAW 49.jpg 5-7-18 RAW 50.jpg 5-7-18 RAW 51.jpg 5-7-18 RAW 52.jpg 5-7-18 RAW 53.jpg 5-7-18 RAW 54.jpg See also *Monday Night Raw *The show's venue details *Has Reigns earned the right to once again challenge The Beast? External links * Raw #1302 results * Raw #1302 at WWE.com * Raw #1302 on WWE Network Category:2018 television events